Quel'Belore
The ancient seat of House Dawntreader, now known as House of Dawnsorrow. History Established as a gift to the Dawntreader line for their unwavering loyalty and service to the Sunstrider dynasty, Quel'Belore was so named for the way the sun shined off the towers when it perched high in the sky. The province developed into a bustling town south of Quel'Thalas, supplying the High Kingdom with fish from its harbours, meat from the grazing lands and silk from farms. When Arthas Menethil carved through the Elf Gates, Quel'Belore was one of the first settlements in the north to rise up and fight against the intruders - and subsequently the first to fall. The Scourge tore though the town, pushing on through the Thalassian Pass and into what is now known as the Ghostlands to replicate their demolition. Radiating magic and teeming with experienced spellcasters, the Scourge were dissuaded by the Magistrate's tower of Quel'Belore and returned to their original mission at hand. The tower stands still visible through the haze of the Plaguelands as a stalwart reminder of the strong endurance the elves have. The rest of the iconic blue structures of the once-brilliant township are shrouded by the pulsating magic of the lone tower. Invisible to the naked eye and most magics, Quel'Belore is shrouded to onlookers. Before his death in the year 623, Karstin Dawnsorrow took measures to restore his namesake's land, albeit slowly and secretly. Now, with the Dawnsorrow line more fragmented than it has ever been in the past thousands of years, Aeriyth stood alone in this venture until her marriage to Dareth'el Dawnfire. After his tragic death, there was much worry as to the upkeep of the duchy, which was put to rest with the Declaration of Ivhd'Belore, or the Sun's Devout, it appointed Tarso Valcari as its official Duke with all titles, land and income of such a position, without marriage. Founded as a patriarchal duchy, the High Sun was historically occupied by two rulers, or in the very least a Duke. Aeriyth found that among all of her duties that she began to neglect the peoples of Quel'Belore, and elevated the person most dear to her to assist. The sigils that the duchy flies now are equally split between House Dawnsorrow and House Val'cari, the union of which has already shown great promise to its people. Very seldom can caravans branded with the Silvermoon Phoenix be seen entering the Thalassian lands, but bound for another route. The only visible tower has since been re-occupied with builders, workers and Farstriders pledged under the Dawnsorrow name to keep the returning, hostile wildlife at bay. With talk of one day reclaiming Quel'Thalas for the High Elves, and marshaling support for such a venture, the restoration of Quel'Belore has seeded hope for the displaced blue-eyed people. Quel'Belore's population had seen a drastic influx in the year 623 as the land became home to many sin'dorei and quel'dorei refugees from the Hellscream conflict, and the assimilation of House Dawnblade. Following the death of Faoln Dawnblade, former Knight Master of the Highguard and patriarch of the notable Dawnblade line, there was a portion of his Will that begged Aeriyth to adopt his adolescent brother Aurelias Dawnblade. The heir to house Dawnblade was only twelve at the time of this, with ample holdings and manpower yet the Lady Dawnsorrow in the end, left the matter of adoption to his desire. Aurelias (or known simply as Elias) agreed happily to be brought into the House of Dawnsorrow, and with him the power, wealth and territories of House Dawnblade. Landscape The landscape surrounding the High Elf settlement was rich and dense with pine trees, bordered by the sea. Elves, having a natural connection to nature - but not to the extent of their Kaldorei relatives, sought to co-exist with the surrounding wildlife and only take what was necessary. Quel'Belore was a shining, elven town in the middle of a breath-taking forest. Blessed with the same magic that locked Quel'Thalas and Eversong Woods in eternal autumn, Quel'Belore's trees would never wilt and the sun would always shine bright over the duchy. With the Legion invasion however, Quel'Belore was compromised and its populace rounded up, slaughtered to feed the Soul Gates that were used to field more demons into the landscape. Aeriyth Dawnsorrow detonated a store of mana-bombs beneath the center of Quel'Belore, collapsing most of it into a crater and decimating everything in the area of Solarium Spire. Now it stands as a chilling monument to the Legion's depravity, with errant arcane magics battling residual fel in the air in a magical storm that would continue to rage on, leaving the Greenwalk and its surroundings completely uninhabitable. Locations *The Greenwalk *Solarium Spire *Dawntide *Lightbreach *Villa Doph *Aran'Thuilode Category:Places Category:House of Dawnsorrow Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Cities Category:The Highguard Category:Quel'Belore Locations